As quick as a wave
by XxA27xX
Summary: Molly e Sherlock se encontram em um transatlântico no meio da madrugada.


Era, mais ou menos, quatro da manhã quando Molly acordou para ir ao banheiro. Tinha dormido cedo demais por causa do remédio para enjoo.

Maldita hora quando ela aceitou vir neste translado ridiculamente caro pago pelo governo londrino pelo seu trabalho excepcional no Bart's Hospital. "Vamos, Molly! Se anime! Pense em quantos médicos estão morrendo de inveja e de vontade para estar no seu lugar. Vá e se divirta, você merece."

Enquanto enxugava seu rosto na toalha felpuda, os pensamentos de Molly varriam o navio em busca de algum lugar que estivesse a disposição às quatro da manhã. Lojas e spa estavam fora da lista. O bar, por outro lado... Mas a cama quentinha esperando por ela quase a fez pular naquele colchão macio e ler um livro.

"Mas como você é entediante. Incrivelmente entendiante, Molly Hopper!" ela resmungava enquanto ia de encontro a sua mala, vasculhando algo para vestir.

Após vestir uma calça jeans preta que vestia perfeitamente suas pernas magras, uma blusa de gola alta branca e um sobretudo bege que ia até seus calcanhares. Nos pés, um scarpin preto.

Olhou no espelho e seu cabelo bagunçado foi arrumado em um rabo de cavalo, seu rosto foi coberto por rímel, blush e um batom nude.

Iria até o bar, sim. Iria beber até sentir suas pernas amolecerem, sim. Iria trazer alguém com ela para aquela cama confortável e quentinha, talvez.

Caminhou cuidadosamente entre os corredores, revestidos por um carpete vermelho, que lembravam os carpetes dos cinemas londrinos sujos de pipoca. Desceu até o andar do bar, que estava relativamente cheio. Em passos confiantes foi até o balcão pedindo uma taça de rosé.

_ Bebendo uma hora dessas? _ um homem que ela nem tinha percebido estar lá, comentou.

_ Hm, com licença. Estou sim. _ ela resmungou e deu um longo gole no vinho em sua frente.

O estranho riu e olhou para ela.

Molly engoliu em seco. Ele era lindo. Com seus olhos azuis e cachos negros. O estranho parecia um deslocado no meio dos bêbados e das músicas tropicais.

_ Estou incomodando? _ o lindo estranho perguntou se levantando.

_ Não! Não. _ ela respondeu rápido demais. Ele apenas riu e acenou para o garçom para que lhe trouxesse mais uma taça.

_ Este é por minha conta. _ ele piscou gentilmente.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Está tentando me embebedar?

_ Meu nome é Sherlock. E o seu? _ ele estendeu a mão, divertido.

_ Molly _ ela o cumprimentou.

_ E então, Molly. O que te traz para esse navio sozinha? _ ele deu um gole no seu whisky e olhou em direção a ela, com aqueles grandes olhos verdes.

Ela bufou e bebeu mais de seu vinho.

_ Sou médica legista. _ ela respondeu simplesmente e esperou uma reação de nojo que não veio do estranho. _ Essa é a parte que você finge ter que ir embora.

Ele riu e se aproximou.

_ Acredite, vejo corpos com a mesma frequência que você. Sou da SAS...

SAS, Força Especial Aérea de toda Grã Bretanha. UAU!

_ Mas as condições são diferentes. Você mata pessoas. Eu as estudo. _ ela respondeu simplesmente.

Mais uma vez ele riu e pediu mais um copo para ambos.

_ E como é... você saber... ser alguém do exército e... armas. _ Molly se embabacou. A ideia que um homem com mãos tão delicadas tocando em armamento pesado todos os dias não entrava na sua mente. Ele parecia mais um pianista ou violinista. Alguém que gostasse de trabalhar com altos requintes de nobreza. Sherlock estava mais para um rei do que para um soldado.

_ Matar alguém? _ ele simplificou. _ Fui treinado para isso, Molly. Na hora a adrenalina toma conta, o peso da arma, o alvo... É quase instintivo. _ sua voz ia abaixando um tom a cada palavra, virando quase um suspiro. _ Eu pelo menos não abro alguém com um bisturi como se fosse um pedaço de carne.

Dessa vez ela riu.

_ É o que somos, Sherlock. E você, mais do que ninguém, sabe disso. Depois que morremos somos apenas isso. _ Molly deu de ombros.

_ Tem razão. Quem somos nós parar julgarmos o trabalho do outro. _ Sherlock levantou seu drink pedindo um brinde.

Ela se dispersou do momento para pensar. Aquele estranho lindo, que matou mais pessoas do que ela podia imaginar, parado em sua frente, sorrindo e bebendo de seu whisky caro. Os traços tão finos. Ela tentou imagina-lo com o rosto pintando, nos trajes pesados e surrados do SAS. Um arrepio desceu pelo seu corpo, sem conseguir imagina-lo daquela forma, mas o imaginando usando de toda destreza que aprendera na força aérea em seu corpo.

E sorriu abertamente, sentindo suas pernas amolecerem.

_ O que foi? _ ele perguntou sorrindo também.

_ Quer sair daqui? Ir lá fora um pouco?

Ele assentiu, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto e deixou alguns euros no balcão.

Quando passaram pela grande piscina e chegaram na lateral do grande navio, olharam para baixo, o mar escuro, furioso.

_ É tão lindo, não é? _ ela suspirou palavras bêbadas. _ Sempre amei o mar.

_ Imagine ve-lo de cima. _ Sherlock foi ao seu lado. _ Uma das melhores coisas de pilotar aviões é poder olhar o mar de cima. Um verde ou azul perfeito, as vezes quando estávamos em menor altitude conseguíamos ver baleias enormes lá em baixo.

Ela sorriu de lado, vendo a expressão quase infantil no rosto de Sherlock.

Molly se virou para ele.

_ E o que você está fazendo aqui nesse navio sozinho?

_ Meus pais estão comemorando mais um aniversário de casamento. Meu irmão e eu viemos como bagagem. _ ele sorriu, desviando o olhar do mar para olha-la.

_ E a sua esposa... _ ela jogou um verde, arqueando a sobrancelha.

_ Acabei de conhece-la. _ Sherlock respondeu flertando com um sorriso malicioso.

Molly balançou a cabeça, rindo.

_ Estou solteiro, Molly. E presumo que também esteja.

_ Está tão na cara que eu sou uma solteirona? _ ela estendeu os braços.

_ Não, não é isso. _ ele se aproximou dela, deixando seus rostos próximos. _ Uma mulher bonita como você... Homem nenhum seria louco de deixa-la sozinha numa noite dessas.

Sherlock inclinou o rosto para poder beijar Molly, seus lábios se encontraram, famintos. Sherlock apertou suas mãos na cintura da mulher enquanto ela se agarrava em seus cachos, trazendo-o para mais perto.

_ Sherlock, ora, ora! Apressado como sempre e nem informou a família sua nova pretende? _ Sherlock se afastou com um olhar furioso.

_ O que você quer, Mycrof?

_ Não seria mais educado me apresentar para a senhorita...

_ Hooper. Molly Hooper. _ Molly respondeu dando um leve sorriso sarcástico.

_"Obrigado por estragar o momento seu ranzinza falador!" _

_ Pelo amor de deus, o que você quer, Mycroft? _ Sherlock perguntou novamente.

_ Nossa mãe está esperando você chegar ao seu aposento. Sabe que ela não consegue dormir direito sem todos os pintos no ninho.

Sherlock revirou os olhos enquanto Molly segurou uma risada.

Mycroft se afastou, atravessando o deck com seus passos largos.

_ Eu acho melhor eu ir... Minha mãe ela... gosta de nos manter por perto, ainda mais com o que trabalhamos. _ ele se desculpou.

Molly sorriu gentilmente e o abraçou, sentindo o cheiro de seu perfume. _ Está tudo bem, eu entendo.

Com um breve beijo, os dois se despediram, andando separadamente, cada um para o seu saguão.

Enquanto Sherlock ainda observava Molly, andando graciosamente em seu salto, Microft comentou.

_ Olha a gracinha que você conseguiu achar no meio no oceano.

Sherlock deu um pescotapa no irmão mais velho que se encolheu com a dor.

_ Mycroft, você tem muita sorte de trabalhar tão perto da Rainha.

_ E você tem muita sorte de ser tão respeitado no SAS, meu querido irmão.

Os irmãos trocaram olhares e seguiram rindo até seus quartos.


End file.
